There Is No Time For War
by Cheerful-Pessimist
Summary: War should never be associated with Christmas. A Christmas Songfic. Slight RikuSora


Hey people, here is my first of (hopefully) two (very belated) Christmas fics and it's a song fic., something I don't normally do. Another new thing is the slight yaoi content in the fic. Yes, I did state I _don't_ write yaoi of any sorts but in the end I have scummed to it. I even got rid of the comment on my profile page saying that I would never write yaoi, cause I've gone and broken that rule. Oh well. There's a first time for everything.

**Warning:** There is a hint of yaoi in the fic. Don't like don't read, easy.

_

* * *

_

**There Is No Time For War**

_So this is Christmas_

_And what have you done_

_Another year over_

_And a new one just begun_

Riku could certainly assure you that war was in no way of the Christmas season. The Christmas spirit did not include ducking bullets, fearing sleep and taking the lives of others before they took yours.

There was no glory to be found in war.

_And so this is Christmas_

_I hope you have fun_

_The near and the dear one_

_The old and the young_

There was no music. No twittering of birds or laughter of children. Only the sound of bullets shooting, cries of the wounded and dying. Then the pregnant silence before a bomb exploded, tearing away at its surroundings and mingling with the screaming of those caught in its way.

Riku missed the sound of idle chatter.

_A very merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

If someone was to paint a picture, it would be black and white. For there was no colour in war except the grey of the devoured land and the red blood stains left by war. There was no yellow sun or green grass on a battle field.

Riku missed the colours of blue and brown.

_And so this is Christmas_

_For weak and for strong_

_For rich and the poor ones_

_The world is so wrong_

All Riku wanted for Christmas was to get away from this place. Well, actually he wanted a lot of things but most importantly he wanted to be back home where no smell of death could reach his nose.

Riku missed the smell of the sea and honey.

_And so happy Christmas_

_For black and for white_

_For yellow and red ones_

_Let's stop all the fight_

"– admit your feelings," Riku zoned back in to hear his friend, Axel, finish whatever his was saying. All he could remember was it had started with something about Christmas, but that had been ten minutes ago.

"You're not helping yourself," the red head said in a scolding manner, "by denying you care. Grow a backbone or something." Riku sighed, he could see this topic was going to keep Axel going all day if he didn't stop him now.

"Fine," Riku said, throwing down a rock he had started playing with at some point during Axel's speech. "I admit it."

Axel eyed Riku evilly, layering down the sugar on his voice heavily, "Admit what my dear friend?"

"You know, about _that_."

Axel smirked, "About what?"

There was a mumbled reply.

Axel brought his hand to cup his ear, "What was that Riku? Did I hear you say _love_?"

Riku groaned in response, burying his head in his hands letting his long silver hair fall over his face as Axel clapped his hands excitedly.

"About time," he said, "It was getting annoying that you hadn't realised your feelings for them but to finally admit that you love them is great, since we _all_ know how stubborn you can be. Now that's done, there'll be the asking out and the first date – you'll need a good impression on that one, I'll give you tips later – and then there will be the meeting of the parents – that's important, too – and the wedding preparations – I can do those – this is just _so_ exciting Riku, wait til everyone hears you love–"

"_Axel_," Riku cut in, "I didn't say anything."

"But you do like them. Don't you?" Axel said.

"No."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Riku, I have known you for years and you do to like them. So there." Axel stuck his tongue out at his friend.

Riku could feel a headache coming on, there was no way he could persuade Axel to change his mind, "Okay, so _maybe_ I like this person but we're in the middle of a war for Christ's sake, so like it all really matters."

"Maybe?" Axel pouted.

"Maybe." Riku nodded, relieved for it all to be over.

"Good." Axel said pleased. "There is hope for you yet."

He stood up and tried his best to brush off some of the mud and dried blood from his pants while he ignored the glares from the silver head. Giving up quite quickly on saving his clothes, Axel made a move to the beginning of a goat track that lead down the steep cliff that the pair had been sitting at the edge of. "Come on Riku, let's make a move back to camp."

_A very merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

Axel frowned looking around at the brightly decorated camp site and the people dancing between the tents. "Ya know," he said, nudging Riku, "I don't think that we have this many people in our division."

"Axel!" a blond boy shouted from the edge of the celebrating crowd, waving happily as he jogged to greet the pair.

"Roxy?!" Axel cried engulfing the newcomer in a hug. "What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be at the west front?"

"We're here to take you guys home." Roxas smiled, bumping noses with Axel before adding softly, "I missed you."

Riku cleared his throat nervously, feeling like he was standing in on something personal, "Roxas where's–"

"Riku!" somebody tackled him from behind, sending them both to the ground. The figure bounced excitedly on Riku's back, not caring that they were now covered in dirt.

"Sora," Riku mumbled into the ground, "Get off me."

"Sorry" was the quick reply as Sora hurriedly got off Riku's back and with a sheepish grin helped the silver haired boy up. The brunette began babbling about what the first thing he was going to do when he got home, as Riku brushed the new layer off dirt off his pants.

"Sora?"

"– then I'm going to go swimming in the ocean and eat some sea-salt ice-cream, I miss that stuff so much. Then we should –"

"I missed you Sora." Riku said louder, catching Sora's attention.

"Really?" Riku nodded slowly as Sora's grin widened. "That's good, 'cause I missed you too. I think Roxas did too. Did you know he and Axel got together couple of months – Riku, what are you doing?"

The silver hair boy had pulled Sora into a hug and buried his face in the shorter boy's hair. Taking a shaky breath Riku looked down at his friend, those sky blue eyes watching him curiously, "I was really worried I wouldn't see you again."

"Riku?"

"I…" He choked out.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked seeing tears in the corner of Riku's eyes.

"Well," without anymore hesitation, Riku leant closer and planted a kiss on Sora's forehead.

"I Love you Sora." Riku whispered.

Sora blushed, "Me –"

"Hey you two," both boys looked around hurriedly to see Axel and Roxas waiting a little distance away from them. "It's time to party," Axel shouted, grabbing a worried looking Roxas and dragging him into the crowd.

"Come one," Sora said softly, his face becoming redder as Riku kissed him on the forehead again. "Let's go."

Riku glanced down at their hands as the brunette lead him towards the partying soldiers. He smiled at how right it felt with Sora's hand in his hand.

Christmas was looking better by the second.

_War is over_

_Now…_

* * *

Umm...so, I've really got nothing to say but I hope people liked it. Please let me know. Oh wait, I know, song in story is called _Happy Christmas (War Is Over)_. It was the song that inspired me to write this.

Merry Christmas

- C.Pess


End file.
